


О небе, синем и не очень

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий отдых во время дипломатической миссии для капитана Кирка и его старшего помощника стал возможностью обсудить некоторые различия в восприятии. В цветовом восприятии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О небе, синем и не очень

**Author's Note:**

> Задумалась о том, каким видел бы земное небо Спок. Увлеклась. Написала фанфик.
> 
> К фику есть авторская иллюстрация http://ibn.im/g8kyDpn

      Две минуты и шестнадцать секунд назад начался перерыв в непростом обсуждении первой части документов, которые должны были стать торговыми соглашениями между обоими государствами планеты Гюревес и Федерацией. Отдыхая в компании капитана на широком балконе здания северного правительства Гюревеса, Спок наблюдал за местными аналогами птиц, угольно-черными на фоне неба. Чуть поодаль от двух старших офицеров вполголоса разговаривали еще несколько землян из группы высадки, а капитан, как и вулканец, устремил свой взгляд ввысь, небрежно облокотившись при этом на перила.  
  
      — Если бы я не знал, где нахожусь, то мог бы подумать, что мы на Земле, — задумчиво произнес Кирк. — Небо уж очень похоже.  
  
      — Состав атмосферы на данной планете близок к земному, капитан, а спектральные характеристики звезды напоминают аналогичные для Солнца, — отозвался Спок, переводя взгляд на Кирка. — Это и является причиной схожести по цветовой гамме.  
  
      — Логично, как и всегда, — кивнул землянин, а потом заинтересованно повернулся к собеседнику, явно озаренный внезапной мыслью. — Мистер Спок, а каким вы видите это небо?  
  
      — Что вы имеете в виду? — переспросил Спок, позволив себе выразить легкое недоумение при помощи едва заметного движения бровью. Капитан, в отличие от большинства землян, был способен улавливать мельчайшие оттенки настроения вулканца по его скупой мимике, что значительно повышало уровень взаимопонимания двух старших офицеров Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — Я почти уверен, что помимо наличия третьего века устройство глаз вулканцев отличается от человеческого, и мне довольно любопытно, в чем могут заключаться отличия, — пояснил Кирк, бегло выстукивая подушечками пальцев по ограждению балкона незамысловатый ритм музыки, доносящейся из зала.  
  
      — Капитан, вы же понимаете, что даже когда мы видим один и тот же предмет по-разному, то цвет для его описания будет все равно один и то же? — уточнил вулканец, мысленно оценивая сложность сравнения органов зрения представителей различных рас. — Мы оба назовем это небо синим, потому что именно этот оттенок соответствует данному определению на стандарте, но цветовосприятие у нас, несомненно, различно.  
  
      — Я понимаю, Спок, но также я знаю, что если бы не особенности человеческого глаза, я видел бы это небо фиолетовым из-за рассеяния в атмосфере, — слегка усмехнулся Кирк. — Мы все видим мир не таким, какой он есть.  
  
      — Вы забыли про неравномерность солнечного спектра, — заметил вулканец, несколько удивленный словами капитана.  
  
      — Да, но неравномерность спектра излучения звезды одинакова для всех, я полагаю, — чуть пожал плечами Кирк. — Я же сейчас про видовые характеристики восприятия.  
  
      — Различие между нашим восприятием заключается в том, что пик относительной спектральной световой эффективности монохроматического излучения для дневного зрения у землян находится на длине волны пятьсот пятьдесят пять целых, шестнадцать тысячных нанометров, что соответствует зеленому цвету. Скорее всего, это обусловлено тем, что в процессе эволюции предки вашего вида обитали в местностях, покрытых растительностью именно этого цвета, и умение различать его оттенки способствовало выживанию, — вулканец привычным жестом завел руки за спину, невольно увлекаясь темой разговора. — Фиолетовый же цвет представители вашей расы различают гораздо хуже.  
  
      — А вашей? — поинтересовался Кирк, с исследовательским любопытством взирающий на Спока. — Где находится пик вашей цветочувствительности?  
  
      — Форма спектральной зависимости относительной чувствительности глаза среднего вулканца для дневного зрения схожа с аналогичной зависимостью для органов зрения землян, хотя и включает в себя несколько более широкий диапазон длин волн. К тому же она сдвинута в длинноволновую область, поскольку средой обитания моего вида являются пустыни, где преобладают желто-красные оттенки, — ответил Спок, а спустя несколько мгновений добавил: — Полагаю, что если бы вы могли увидеть небо над нами при помощи моих органов зрения, то охарактеризовали бы данный оттенок как изумрудно-зеленый. А вот ночное зрение у представителей нашей расы по спектральной чувствительности ближе к земному, поэтому ночью мое цветовосприятие практически идентично вашему дневному, за исключением, опять-таки, более широкого диапазона.  
  
      — А вот мне увидеть мир так, как вы, уже не получится, — с оттенком досады покачал головой Кирк.  
  
      — Да, за счет преобладания при слабом освещении информации от фоторецепторов — палочек, а не колбочек, как днем, пик цветовосприятия землян при ночном зрении сдвигается до пятисот семи нанометров, то есть в синюю область спектра, а не красную, — подтвердил мысли капитана вулканец. — К тому же я не вижу в этом необходимости.  
  
      — Согласитесь, Спок, в этом есть что-то необычное: мы с вами смотрим на одно и то же небо, но видим его по-разному, и, как бы мы ни старались, единой картины мира для нас никогда не будет, — задумчиво произнес Кирк и вновь поднял взгляд на мечущихся в вышине птиц.  
  
      — В том, что мы разные, нет ничего негативного, капитан. Единственное, что может верно описать вселенную, — это бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях, — заметил Спок, проследив направление взгляда землянина, но созерцанию птичьего полета предпочтя наблюдение за мельчайшими изменениями выразительного лица своего капитана.  
  
      — С этим принципом вулканской философии сложно не согласиться, — улыбнулся, привычно поймав взгляд собеседника, Кирк. — Наша сила в том, что какими бы разными мы ни были, всегда найдется что-то, что нас объединяет.  
  
      — Боюсь, в данном конкретном случае это как минимум продолжение обсуждения документов к торговому соглашению между Гюревесом и Федерацией, капитан, — Спок заметил расширившиеся в удивлении глаза землянина и уточнил: — Гюревесиане направляются сюда — время перерыва закончилось.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, это всё же не единственное, что нас объединяет, — тихо и серьезно ответил Кирк.  
  
      — Разумеется, капитан, — вулканец позволил себе чуть приподнять бровь и, заметив, как дернулись в ответ вверх уголки губ Кирка, с непонятным удовлетворением направился вместе с ним к выходу с балкона.  


 

***

  
  
      В комнате отдыха было довольно оживленно, но капитану и его старшему помощнику всё же удалось найти свободное место чуть в стороне от остальных членов экипажа.  
  
      — Ну что ж, похоже, сегодня мы сделали всё возможное и заслужили отдых, не так ли, мистер Спок? — поинтересовался, водружая на столик набор для игры в трехмерные шахматы, Кирк.  
  
      — Учитывая особенности политического устройства Гюревеса, нами действительно был проделан большой объем работ, — согласился вулканец, аккуратно открывая коробку с фигурами и начиная выставлять шахматы на исходные позиции.  
  
      — Добиться согласия обеих стран на переговоры было непросто, — кивнул капитан, помогая Споку. — Но выгода от торговых соглашений с Федерацией очевидна вне зависимости от политических взглядов.  
  
      — На мой взгляд, решение о разделении обязательств между северной и южной автономиями Гюревеса и заключение в каждом из случаев отдельных соглашений были наиболее логичным выходом из сложившегося положения, — заметил вулканец. — Будете играть черными или белыми?  
  
      — Всё равно. Давайте черными, — махнул рукой Кирк, устраиваясь напротив Спока. — На самом деле, меня даже немного радует, что обитатели планеты всё же смогли найти то, что хоть на время объединило их.  
  
      — Сегодня вы уже не раз упоминали о единстве несмотря на различия, — сдвинув первым ходом белую пешку, вулканец перевел взгляд на друга. Между черными и белыми вскоре должен был разразиться смертный бой, а вот полководцы этой битвы действительно успели уже стать близкими друзьями.  
  
      — Космос прекрасен в своём разнообразии, но мне всё же нравится находить что-то общее в различных мирах, — сделав ответный ход, улыбнулся Кирк. — Везде есть место дружбе и вражде, любви и ненависти, логике и интуитивному пониманию событий, вполне реально найти общие для многих миров понятия. Да и физические законы везде одни и те же. Даже если возвращаться к теме нашего утреннего разговора: не только цвет неба, но и закат, который мы успели увидеть на Гюревесе, оказался чертовски похожим на земной.  
  
      — Как уже было сказано сегодня, характеристики излучения местной звезды схожи с аналогичными для Солнца, да и состав атмосферы близок к земному, — счел должным отметить Спок, переводя коня на уровень выше. — Поэтому логично, что одни и те же физические процессы при сходных условиях дают близкие результаты.  
  
      — О каких именно физических процессах вы говорите? — поинтересовался капитан, сделавший свой ход без раздумий, по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны.  
  
      — Утром мы уже упоминали о рассеянии излучения в атмосфере, из-за которого в небе преобладают синие оттенки, но на рассвете и закате мы можем наблюдать иные явления: если вдалеке от Солнца наблюдатель видит тот же синий цвет, что и днем, то вблизи светила — красный, — пояснил свою мысль вулканец, продолжая выставлять фигуры в выбранную им позицию.  
  
      — И опять всё дело в рассеянии? — уточнил Кирк, прикрывая короля пешкой.  
  
      — Верно, данный факт объясняется тем, что свет от Солнца идет по касательной к земной поверхности, поэтому проходит в несколько раз более длинный путь через атмосферу, чем днем, и большая часть синего и даже зеленого света рассеивается из прямых солнечных лучей в другие стороны, — Спок позволил себе отвлечься от спонтанной лекции, передвинув ладью, но сразу продолжил: — Именно поэтому прямой свет солнца, а также освещаемые им облака и небо вблизи горизонта окрашены в желтые и красные тона.  
  
      — И вы тоже видите закаты и рассветы в красно-желтых тонах, так как эти цвета ваши глаза различают даже лучше, чем мои? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнес капитан.  
  
      — Именно так, — чуть склонил голову, соглашаясь, вулканец.  
  
      — Но если бы спектр звезды не напоминал солнечный, цвета изменились бы? — задав вопрос, Кирк сделал ход, после которого его противнику потребовалось потратить некоторое время на размышления, не стоит ли сменить избранную ранее стратегию игры.  
  
      — Утвердительно, — задумчиво произнес Спок, и, сделав ход, продолжил уже привычным тоном: — Также на цвет неба влияет прозрачность атмосферы и её состав. Из-за обилия в атмосфере Вулкана частиц пыли, чей размер много больше длины волны излучения, небо там приобретает оранжево-красные оттенки из-за цвета самих частиц. — Увидев неподдельный интерес в глазах капитана, вулканец решил немного развить тему: — В целом при больших размерах частиц интенсивность рассеяния практически не зависит от длины волны, именно поэтому земные облака белые, можно сказать, что водяные капли отражают всё излучение.  
  
      — Или серые, если облака становятся плотнее и пропускают уже меньше света, — кивнул Кирк с легкой усмешкой, вызванной, судя по всему, тем, что Спок недооценил своего капитана. Переместив коня, землянин задумчиво произнес: — Да, казалось бы, что может быть привычнее и проще, чем небо над нашими головами, однако у всех природных явлений есть свои законы, и не всегда они очевидны.  
  
      — Возможность познать эти законы, понять сущность процессов, происходящих в каждом из бесчисленного множества миров, была и остается, как мне кажется, основным стимулом для научных изысканий, — высказал свое мнение Спок, оценив ситуацию на шахматном поле и сделав ход.  
  
      — Вы выбрали службу в Звездном флоте именно потому, что вас манят тайны вселенной, Спок? — поинтересовался капитан.  
  
      — Неисследованные новые миры, жизненные формы и цивилизации определенно таят в себе множество загадок, — согласился вулканец. — В том числе и с научной точки зрения. К тому же лаборатории Энтерпрайз прекрасно оборудованы.  
  
      — Я рад, что вам нравится здесь, — довольно улыбнулся Кирк, делая очередной ход.  
  
      — Вы приложили немало усилий для этого, капитан, — негромко ответил Спок, поймав теплый взгляд.  
  
      — Обеспечение наилучших условий для работы экипажа — одна из моих задач, — попытался откреститься Кирк.  
  
      — Я говорил не столько о рабочем времени, сколько в целом о пребывании на Энтерпрайз, — вулканец не обратил ни малейшего внимания на доску, несмотря на то что был его ход. Цепкий взгляд был сконцентрирован целиком и полностью на сидящем напротив. — Вы сделали всё возможное, чтобы звездолет стал для меня не просто местом работы.  
  
      — Это лучшая похвала для меня, Спок. Должен сказать, что без вас Энтерпрайз потеряла бы для меня значительную часть своего очарования, — тихо и очень серьезно ответил Кирк.  
  
      — Благодарю вас, Джим, — использовать имя показалось вулканцу в данной ситуации более уместным. — Хотя ваше стремление придать звездолету человеческие качества не поддается логическому анализу.  
  
      — Если бы мои слова и поступки всегда подчинялись законам логики, было бы слишком скучно, — усмехнулся капитан.  
  
      — С вами сложно заскучать, — заметил Спок, поднимая одну бровь.  
  
      — О, поверьте, с вами тоже не соскучишься, — улыбнулся Кирк, глядя в глаза вулканца.  
  
      Неподалеку обсуждали последние изменения в цепях энсины из инженерной службы, звучал звонкий смех Ухуры, Чехов увлеченно спорил с кем-то о родине очередного изобретения, привычно на грани слышимости гудели двигатели звездолета, а два старших офицера Энтерпрайз в уютном молчании продолжили свою игру.  
  
Fin.  


01.02.16 — 02.03.16

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые физические законы и предположения, легшие в основу данного текста.
> 
> Известно, что участки неба вне направления на Солнце окрашены в цвета с более короткими длинами волн, так как интенсивность рассеяния Рэлея обратно пропорциональна четвертой степени длины волны. Также известно, что спектр солнечного излучения неравномерный (в нем меньше фиолетового цвета), к тому же фиолетовые лучи рассеиваются и поглощаются в верхних слоях атмосферы. Помимо этого, чувствительность фоторецепторов — колбочек в наших глазах к фиолетовому цвету ниже, чем к синему. Именно по совокупности этих факторов земляне видят небо синим.  
> Но каким видят его вулканцы? Предположим (дальнейшая информация подкрепляется только логикой автора), что кривая светочувствительности для них сдвинута относительно земной в длинноволновую область (пик на желтом цвете, а не на зеленом, как у людей). Данное предположение основано том, что жители пустынь в процессе эволюции могли развить способность лучше различать желто-оранжевые тона. Но раз пик светочувствительности сдвинут к желтому, то сине-фиолетовую часть спектра вулканцы должны видеть хуже, чем земляне. И несмотря на то, что мы видим земное небо синим, у вулканцев чувствительность к этому цвету мала, поэтому переходим к более длинноволновой спектральной области — к бирюзовому, изумрудно-зеленому. Возможно, именно таким они могли бы видеть земное небо.


End file.
